Mobile devices are becoming increasingly popular for both personal use and business use. Corporations and other organizations are providing their employees and other associates with, and/or otherwise enabling their employees and other associates to use, mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, and other mobile computing devices. As these devices continue to grow in popularity and provide an increasing number of functions, many organizations may wish to ensure that the software applications that are executing on such devices are safe and secure, both for the protection of the device users and for the protection of the organization itself and its own computer systems and networks.
In many instances, corporations and other organizations may deploy, use, and/or otherwise provide their employees and other associates with many different software applications to be used on mobile devices owned or otherwise provided by their employees. These devices and environment are referred to as Bring-Your-Own-Device (BYOD). In order to ensure the security of enterprise information, one or more of the enterprise applications may be a “wrapped” application, designed to intercept various OS and/or API calls and redirecting them to enterprise approved software and/or locations, and also ensuring that enterprise data is communicated only in a secure format (e.g., encrypted). However, this disrupts the ability of wrapped applications to use OS provided resources that rely on unencrypted input, such as media players. A wrapped application cannot simply “turn off” encryption, because to do so would create a security weakness insofar as the wrapped application could export unencrypted enterprise data.